neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Ki-Adi-Mundi
Ki-Adi-Mundi is a fictional character from the Star Wars universe. He was portrayed by actor Silas Carson in each of the films of the ''Star Wars'' prequel trilogy. He has been featured as a character in other fictional treatment of Star Wars, such as comic books and video games. Character overview Ki-Adi-Mundi is presented as a wise Jedi Knight and Jedi Council member at the time of the Clone Wars. He is invited into the Council after the fall of Master Micah Giiett during the Yinchorri conflict, at the urging of Master Mace Windu who was not keen on the other candidate, Qui-Gon Jinn. Hailing from the planet Cerea, he survived the Battle of Geonosis in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, fighting alongside other such luminaries as Windu and Yoda. He contributed in the end by rescuing other Jedi, like Kit Fisto, by grabbing them and putting them on board while deflecting blaster shots with Windu. The comic books series Star Wars: Republic provides the fictional backstory that Ki-Adi was once the apprentice of the enigmatic Jedi Master known as The Dark Woman, but he later came under the tutelage of Yoda. In the Republic story "Hate and Fear", Ki-Adi-Mundi takes over as Anakin Skywalker's surrogate master when Obi-Wan Kenobi is presumed dead after the Battle of Jabiim. In an episode of Star Wars: Clone Wars, Ki-Adi-Mundi is part of a Jedi strike force (group consisting of Master Daakman Barrek, Padawan Sha'a Gi, Tarr Seirr, K'Kruhk, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti) that goes to Hypori to destroy a droid factory. Their ship is shot out of the sky and all surviving clone troopers are killed by super battle droids. General Grievous then attacks the Jedi, who barely fend off his attacks. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk, and Aayla Secura were the only survivors. In the Dark Horse comic book "Outlander", the character of Ki-Adi-Mundi is summoned by the Jedi Council to investigate if Sharad Hett, a Jedi assumed to be dead, is alive instead. The Jedi Council believes that Sharad Hett is alive in Tatooine, and that he is the leader of a tribe of Tusken Raiders. The information concerning the reappearance of Sharad Hett is revealed shortly after the murder of Qui-Gon Jinn by the Sith Lord Darth Maul. The Council deems it very important to find out if Hett is still alive, since he could either be of great help to the Galactic Republic in the developing crisis or a powerful weapon in the hands of the Sith. At the time of his appointment in dealing with Hett, Ki-Adi-Mundi asks why he has been chosen for the task over the other members of the Order. Yoda replies, "Of all living Jedi, have you only the skills to defeat Sharad Hett." As portrayed in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Ki-Adi-Mundi is sent to the planet of Mygeeto to fight the Separatists. On the issuance of Order 66, Ki-Adi-Mundi is killed by his own clone troopers. They begin firing on him as he leads them into battle. In other media * The player may purchase Ki-Adi-Mundi in the Lego Star Wars video games, allowing the player to play as a Lego version of him (with a typically long head). The character is featured in Star Wars Battlefront II, where players can control him for a brief period as he and a battalion of clone troopers seize a power source on Mygeeto prior to the execution of Order 66. He has a blue lightsaber. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Volume Two, Ki-Adi is portrayed with a green lightsaber. *Ki-Adi is represented by a playing piece in the Star Wars version of the boardgame "Stratego". External links * * Category:Star Wars characters Category:Fictional generals Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999